


The Dead of Night

by Joonbugxx



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, Woops, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonbugxx/pseuds/Joonbugxx
Summary: Just a little of what goes on in the dead of night around the Phantomhive estate. Full of lemony, smutty goodness. Basically PWP. Two shot? Read at your own risk.





	1. His Butler: Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello, Lovelies. This was the first ever fanfic that I had decided to let anyone else read but I was unhappy with it so I deleted the old one and rewrote it. I've been writing these and the like for a while now but keep them locked up in some dark, hidden place where they will never see the light of day after completion. Heh, I guess you could consider yourself special...Or not.. I'm really not that great a writer.. Anyway, here's to the nighttime adventures of Sebastian and Ciel. Enjoy :*

_Bong bong bong_... One of the several ornately carved grandfather clocks tolled 11 times, ringing in the hour preceding midnight. The night was quiet, still as an undisturbed pond as the stars and silver moon illuminated the grounds of the Phantomhive estate, yet never revealing the vile creatures that lurked there.

Had this been any other night, these nocturnal beasts would remain hidden, afraid of attracting the attention of a certain demon butler that happened to be rather skillful with silverware. However, tonight was different. Beyond the fortified walls of the mansion, the creatures of the night ran amok, as their sole threat was occupied with other affairs.  
In stark contrast to the ominous tranquility of the gardens, inside the Phantomhive mansion was very much alive.  
Hot breaths and muffled grunts could be heard in the most private room of the manor, as well as the jarring knocking of a desk to a wall.

"Unffff...Ah!" Ciel whimpered and squirmed as his butler proceeded to force him front first over the desk, sending several unsuspecting folders and pens clattering to the floor. Gloved hands squeezed and pressed bruises into the svelte body beneath them. Ciel writhed at the domineering touch and pressed himself backwards into the clothed, muscled chest behind him. A nipple was pinched and his neck was bitten as he was pinned down.

"Sebas- Ah...dammit Sebastian!" Ciel cursed in pleasure, slamming his small fists onto the desk beneath him. The boy let slip a low moan as his butler began to grind his hips into his backside, a strong arm hooked around his torso, a warm mouth latched on to the nape of his neck, marking him. The sound of rustling clothing and soft thuds could be heard as the demon butler continued to have his way with his master. It was hot and heavy and just the release they both needed from the stress of the day. It was almost too much. Sebastian was still completely clothed, more or less, and Ciel remained in a dwindling nightshirt that was being threatened to be ripped off at any moment.  
_Skrrrrrrttt_ As if on cue, Ciel gasped as he felt the expensive white shirt being shredded to pieces, buttons popping and scattering across the hard wood floor. Relishing the newly exposed skin, Sebastian pressed himself even closer, convincing himself that even a little of his sanity remained.

"Tell me...what you...want" Sebastian panted into Ciel's pierced ear between the thrusting of clothed hips and bites. Deciding it was becoming too hot, the butler remove his tailcoat and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. This gave Ciel enough time to turn around and face him for the first time, lower back pressing into the edge of the desk, gazing up at his butler with a look of sheer desire. Despite his pride, he was actually enjoying this. The rough touch of his butler was welcomed, and he writhed uncontrollably as Sebastian gradually moved a knee upward between his legs, causing Ciel to wince and begin to move his hips in a slow back and forth motion, his black boxers riding up. Ciel lolled his head back at the growing need between his thighs, feeling the need to be dominated.

"Mmmfff...Sebastiannnn"

At this cry of encouragement, Sebastian grabbed his master's hips, rather roughly, and forced them down even harder into his clothed thigh, softly grunting as he felt the small boy growing needier with every passing second. With his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of the young earl's hair, yanked his head backward, and latched on to his neck. **Hard**.

"Mm.. _Aaaaaaaahhh_!"

Both breathing hard and starting to break a sweat, Ciel came down from his temporary high and draped himself over his insatiable butler's shoulders. The only sounds escaping him were an inheritable string of broken words.

"Oh God...Seba- ...Mm...please" was all Ciel was able to gasp out between sated breaths. His hair was ruffled and sticking to his sweat laden skin. His head resting on the still clothed shoulder of his butler, he struggled to clear the stars from his vision. His last utterance, however, sparked a new interest in the demon servant. His master, his self righteous, proud, master said please...please what? Sebastian mused in his mind, his sadistic infatuation with the boy growing immensely at the mere thought of utter dominance over his master. The irony was really quite amusing. Unable to suppress the urge to exploit his earl's newfound weakness, Sebastian proceeded to lift the boy up, carry him to the bed, and all but throw him into the mass of expensive sheets and pillows. He straddled the boy's subtle hips, sat up, and began to unbutton his vest. Through lidded eyes Ciel took the time to take in his servant who now donned nothing but a sheen of sweat and black silken dress pants. Sebastian gazed down at his disheveled master.

"Young master, as your faithful butler, you are aware it is my duty to protect and serve you in any way that I can..." Sebastian trailed a finger down the boy's sensitive torso, causing the boy to arch his back into the hand. Sebastian paused to grip his gloves between flawless teeth and pull them off dauntingly slow. Ciel could do nothing but watch the seductive show as he lay pinned under a set of strong hips and thick thighs. Blushing at the realization that the pride that he had so desperately fought to maintain had slipped, even for a second, embarrassed him, and he felt a tinge of anger slip into his words as he finally decided to speak.

"S-Sebastian I want...hahh" Ciel began, only to be cut off by a persistently rough hand that had moved between his thighs.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian mused, looming over him with his signature smirk, his other hand by the boy's head, his nose trailing up the side of his master's quivering throat. The way his master's Adam's apple bobbed as he struggled to swallow sent a slight electric pulse straight down Sebastian's abdomen.

"Mm... Don't make me...s-say it" the boy struggled to force the words out, desperately clinging to whatever sanity he had left. He couldn't take this much longer. The room was as hot as a sauna during the summer nights anyway, and with the situation at hand, he felt every bit of his resolve begin to fade away with his sweat droplets into the sheets. Sebastian opted for a confused facade.

"I'm afraid I am unaware of what you are referring to, young master, care to specify?"

By this point Sebastian had both of Ciel's wrists in one of his hands, and had pinned them above the boy's head. The young earl was completely at his mercy and Sebastian was loving every second of it. Ciel paused just long enough to gather his wit and stared directly into his butlers eyes, their faces about six inches apart.

"Sebastian I..."

Pause.

"I want you to take me... Th...That's an order." Ciel managed, forcing every dwindling bit of authority he had left into his voice.  
Sebastian, slightly surprised at his usually witty master's lack of subtlety, simply smirked down at him. Consent was all he sought, not that it mattered either way to him.

"Yes, my lord"

The butler licked his lips, abandoned his last grip on self control, and descended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oooooh cliffhanger (not really, I just wanted to go in graphic detail...sue me). Anyways, if you’ve made it this far, I really appreciate you reading and would love for you to comment. I’m trying to get all the feedback I can get and anything helps! Loved it? I should never write again? Lemme know! Will be updated by the end of the week. Until next time :)


	2. His Butler: Slipping

Pain.

That's all Ciel Phantomhive felt the moment he allowed his butler to do with him as he pleased. Black nails raked down his back at an agonizingly slow pace, marring the soft, porcelain skin beneath them. This caused the earl to arch his back in an almost inhuman way, clutching at the sheets beneath him. Seemingly sharpened teeth threatened to puncture the skin of whatever they came into contact with and Ciel couldn't help but to wonder if his sheets would remain this flawlessly white.

Heat was the second overwhelming sensation that Ciel Phantomhive became painfully aware of. The heat of the room, the heat of his butler's skillful hands sliding all over him, reminding him of how helplessly small he was in comparison, the heat of the mouth that seemed to be determined to mark every inch of exposed skin. Ciel was shamelessly moaning at this point, letting himself fall completely at the mercy of his faithful servant.

It's not as if the earl was unused to pain given his background. Every night Ciel wondered if he would even still exist if he were a normal boy of his age left to the gravity of his types of thoughts. Not to mention the physical torture he had endured in his lifetime. However, this pain was different. Something about this butler, this demon threatening to tear him apart felt...welcomed? Something in him made him feel deserving of the punishment he was subjected to by his butler. He deserved to feel as if he would be clawed to shreds by his butlers nails, bitten until there was nothing left to bite or to feel as if he would burst into flames from the sheer heat of it all. His masochistic reveree was interrupted at the sensation of something prodding at his lips.

He opened his eyes to find himself still pinned to the mattress by his butlers barely clothed lower body, as his dress pants were riding dangerously low on his hip bones. Sebastian was sitting back on his heels, straddling the boy, slightly panting. He gazed down at Ciel, lips slightly parted, eyes shrouded in darkness as his chin length bangs fell forward to hide his flawless face. He placed one hand on the headboard to brace himself as he loomed over his master. With a look of utter concentration and slight curiosity, he placed two fingers onto the lips of the young earl.

"Suck."

 _Mmpf_ Ciel welcomed the intrusion of black nails attached to long slender fingers into the hot orifice of his mouth. His tongue met each one with special attention as he looked up to stare directly into his servant's eyes almost obediently...how ironic. Sebastian's eyes never left his master's face either, studying ever flit of pleasure or pain and engrained them into his memory. He watched stoically as his fingers were pulled in and out into the wetness that was Ciel's mouth, his small tongue curling around each knuckle before taking them in again.

_This boy is going to kill me...fuck._

The demon butler sharply inhaled through clenched teeth as Ciel let the digits wander into the back of his throat and gave a small gurgled cough around them. Satisfied, Sebastian withdrew his fingers and studied the wetness of them for a brief moment before reaching behind him to let them fall between Ciel's legs (that were notably already quivering).

"Now, young master, I presume you have no reservations as to what's about to happen next."

"Just do it, Sebastian"

Needing no further invitation, Sebastian slowly inserted the fingers one by one. He was met with a small whimper and the lifting of his master's hips as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. As he felt Ciel begin to relax around him he slowly began to pump the two crudely lubed digits in and out, keeping an eye on his master's face. Ciel, being the slight masochist that he was wondered why his butler suddenly wanted to be so careful with him, teasing him as if he were as fragile and delicate as he looked. Growing impatient at Sebastian's regained self control, Ciel let out a small annoyed huff.

"S-Sebastian, I'm not sure that you're entirely aware of the situation, but you don't have to treat me as if I'm incapable of handling whatever you have in store. I gave you an order, and I expect you to follow through. Stop acting as if you care."

Sebastian was taken aback by this little speech. Caring for the boy was not the case, he simply didn't want to go through the trouble of having to clean blood off the sheets in the morning. To avoid this he admittedly was restraining himself, mentally taking note of the prominent need that was straining against his pants.

"As you wish."

He abruptly removed his fingers from the boy, earning an audible gasp at the sudden feeling of loss. He then shuffled his knees up the sides of the exposed boy until they were at either side of his face. Sebastian then proceeded to undo his zipper, and exposed the source of his intentions, not bothering to remove his pants or even undo his expensive black belt which bore the Phantomhive crest. He gave himself a few slow strokes, reveling in the look of shock on his master's face, perhaps due to the sudden change in his demeanor? Or his size... Sebastian decided not to dwell on this too long, gazing into Ciel's eyes which were trained on the length that had started to drip on his lips.

With a hand returning to the headboard, Sebastian rubbed the tip across the boys lips until they were slightly agape.

"Open." He murmured, holding still to watch a small pink tongue tentatively roll onto his tip. The softest of lips almost shyly began to suckle and lick along the length as there was no way in hell he was fitting in Ciel's mouth.

_Fuck._

Sebastian stared down between locks of obsidian hair, starting to breathe heavily as his eyes literally began to grow darker with lust. He was slipping. Into what, he didn't know, but the feeling that had been steadily growing in the pit of his stomach decided to pick up the pace and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Sebastian let a groan slip from his chest as Ciel attempted to take in more than the head, eyes still trained on Sebastian's face, which, if Ciel was being honest, seemed to be growing more intense by the second. He had made it about two inches down when, without warning, Ciel felt a rough hand tangle through his locks, steadying his head, and the clothed hips in front of him suddenly met his face. Ciel coughed and spluttered at Sebastian who was filling his entire throat, his entire being. His other senses became muted as he felt nothing but the hot, impossibly thick mass pulsing between his lips and down his throat which was surely filled to capacity. He was suffocating for a brief moment, beginning to see stars as he began to claw at the back of Sebastian's thighs.

Sebastian slowly pulled out, watching his master's face of relief as he was granted the gift of oxygen again.

"Such pretty little lips."

Breathing heavily and somewhat frantic Ciel looked up at the face of the man who was content with assaulting his throat. He didn't like what he saw there.

Fingers securely twisting into dark blue locks, and consequently letting the eyepatch slip from the strands, Sebastian slowly rolled his hips in and out of Ciel's helpless mouth, removing his other hand from the headboard and cupping the boys chin to keep his mouth open. He let his head fall back as he felt his master's lips squeeze him and coax him deeper into whatever this feeling of unearthly desire was that was slowly consuming his entire body.

His master gagged slightly with every slow, controlled thrust as the back of his throat was pushed into and Sebastian loved the look of desperation on Ciel's face as his mouth was shamelessly fucked. In, to the hilt and out again, agonizingly slow until Sebastian even found himself moaning. Low, guttural sounds left his body as he mentally contemplated devouring his master whole right then and there, forfeiting the contract entirely.

A considerable amount of saliva had began to accumulate in the hand gripping his master's chin. Sebastian took note of this and used them to slick himself even more, pulling out of the boys mouth and stroking himself slowly. He then removed himself from the disheveled mess below him entirely and sat on his knees at the edge of the bed.

Ciel, still recovering from the abuse his throat had endured, only stared at his butler through dampened locks. He couldn't help but to tentatively stroke himself at the sight of the demon, perfectly muscled body literally made to seduce whomever he had the pleasure of coming into contact with, the dark alluring gaze, the thin sheen of sweat produced by their activities...was sweating even normal for a demon? Ciel didn't know. He was too entranced by this beautiful being who was boring holes into his body with a deep, crimson glare. Somehow, Ciel felt him self growing self conscious. He began to squirm a little and attempted to at least shield his most private areas from such a perfect being, when he felt his body abruptly being dragged towards to edge of the bed by a firm grip on his ankle. The demon spoke.

"Turn over."

Without a word, Ciel did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This was painfully short and longgg overdue but I've been super busy and am finding the time to write again so bare with me, loves... Bare with me? Bear? Sebastian can bare with me...*ahem* anyway, the final chap is coming soon so please review and let me know what you loved/hated. I need to knowwwww. See you next time~


End file.
